


419

by Qiandeng



Category: Mamamoo, moonsun - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 01:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qiandeng/pseuds/Qiandeng
Summary: 第三宇宙的编舞家星×拳击手仙关于一夜情（深夜剧场，速打短篇，上车请慎点）
Kudos: 24





	419

不够狠……还不够……

文星伊在舞蹈室里搬了个凳子，本来是为新编舞服务的道具，但是现在文星伊却蹲在上面，苦恼地挠着头。

她的新编舞一直没有达到她的欲望，那种看一眼就知道是这个动作没错，一定要这个动作的欲望。

一直在业内广受好评的编舞家第一次感觉到了瓶颈，她的灵感枯竭了。

她跳下凳子走出舞蹈室往外面靠墙的沙发上随便一瘫，胡乱的把杂志盖在脑门上，心里想着睡一觉，睡一觉醒来说不定就会有灵感了。

文星伊为了编舞几个晚上都没有好好休息，睡一会醒一会，这个任务不完成就不舒服。这会她也许是真的太累了，盖着杂志就打起了盹。

不过文星伊还没真的入眠就突然一个激灵醒来了，半梦半醒之间她感觉那本杂志滑落下来，砸到了身上，但睁眼却还看见杂志盖在脸上。

她把杂志拿到眼前好好看了一会，然后眼睛一亮。

杂志内页有一个推广，是关于女拳皇金容仙拿金腰带的故事，最后还有一个小广告，明天晚上十点在全城最大的地下拳场有她的比赛。

打拳击的人肌肉线条和行动速度都是非常完美的，文星伊突然笑起来，她可能可以从拳手身上找到某些灵感了。

第二天晚上九点半，文星伊拿着托人帮她买到的票早早坐在了前排。

“金容仙？你是说那个女拳皇？她票在比赛前一个星期肯定就被抢光了我哪买得到？”

“你自己看着办，票我下午找你拿。”

“诶？喂！？”

文星伊当然放心，这个人不是黄牛胜似黄牛，一张票而已，钱都是小事。

但是文星伊在拳场里被服务生端着电子托盘盯着的时候却愣住了。

“什么意思？”

“您什么都不知道还敢往第一排坐？”那个服务生一脸惊讶，他还以为新来了个财阀集团的大小姐，没想到是个什么都不懂的愣头青。不过，这种比赛能有第一排票的人，也不能是个普通人吧？

文星伊完全不知道自己已经被人给卖了：“第一排有什么问题吗？啊不好意思，第一次来看比赛，想说第一排看得清楚点……我是来看她的。”

文星伊看了看候场区的金容仙，有点儿远，还隔着玻璃门，不过那头白毛挺显眼的。

“哦，原来是这样，”服务生心里了然，“那您看看是准备压多少注？今天的比赛的是两任金腰带，看点是少不了了，不过赔率嘛……您也明白的。”

文星伊听服务生解释一下也明白了个大概，原来第一排就是钱老板们坐的地儿。

“没什么人压她吗？”两边的赌注是放在大屏幕上事实跟进的，文星伊有点好奇为什么没人压金容仙。

“虽然年轻有年轻的优势，但人们大多相信身经百战的老将，”服务生示意文星伊看看四周，“没谁像您一样来当人小粉丝的，他们来这儿是想着一夜暴富，改变人生的。”

“今天谁赢了，以后他们就会捧着谁。”

“多少钱一注？”文星伊沉默片刻用指尖敲了敲服务生手上的托盘。

“1000”

“起步多少注？”

“十注。”

“我压十倍。”文星伊按下了金容仙的头像，今天她要是输了，没到明天她就会被家里那老头子抓回去挨骂。

不过没有后悔的机会，下注的那一瞬间指纹就被扫描完了，跟签生死状没差。

地下拳场敢弄得这么大又这么黑的，全国也就他一家了。

十点的摇铃声就像是强效兴奋剂，全场的观众起立欢呼尖叫，把若大的场子用声音填的满满当当。

文星伊就算再冷静也在这时被点燃了激情，热血奔流过她的动脉，在这种氛围里，谁都没有理由平静。

满场的观众都在喊两个选手的名字，金容仙的应援声不小，可惜就是肯花钱的金主少。后来文星伊才知道是因为金容仙从来不见金主，就算赢了也不见，所以没有金主肯一直为她下注。

后排下注的小钱都会在比赛完了之后立马兑现，只有他们第一排的钱老板们，走的流程繁琐些。

文星伊叹了口气，她刚刚到底哪来的自信，一把十亿就给下去了。

滴――――

“比赛马上开始。”今天的拳场只开了这一场比赛，一般三个同时进行的场地全部调整成一场比赛的观众席。也没有了介绍选手的流程，主持人直奔主题。

场中裁判举手示意，一声哨响，大屏幕上的计时器开始跳动。

金容仙的对手是一名韩籍美裔，说白了就是美国移民过来的，她说因为在韩国，金腰带好拿。

不过金容仙知道了她这番言论之后，在采访中公开宣战，一定会把她打回美国。

至此，这场景比赛的热度就成了这么多年来地下拳击比赛最为火热的一场。

其实拳场老板也很意外，两个职业拳手莫名其妙来到场里打黑拳，还那么高调，让他有点不明所以。不过两位拳手都表示，没有那么多规矩打的才爽。赌注是这个拳场的传统，不开不合适。

所以，她们在拳场上相遇，那是必须争个你死我活的。

文星伊当然看不懂拳击比赛的规则，自从比赛开始她的眼睛就盯住金容仙，而且只盯着金容仙。她的身法，动作，肌肉线条几乎要打印在文星伊的眼珠子里。

她看得很清楚，金容仙非常轻松，就是那种，看对方水平很弱的那种敷衍式的接招的轻松。

但凡眼睛不瞎的都能看得出来，本场比赛被吹得天花乱坠的看点一个都没有，现在唯一的看点只剩金容仙如何碾压她的对手。

但是金容仙没有进攻，只是不紧不慢地防守，敌不动我不动，敌动我还不动。打到最后一回合，两边几乎没有什么分数，但是这种场子，野拳才够劲。

对手一个直拳力度非常好，是金容仙眼神瞥到别的地方去的时候冲来的，但是被金容仙闪开了，只蹭到颧骨的位置。

她们虽然僵持，但都挂上了彩，金容仙的体型比对手要小一整圈，所以她一开始就想，耗着是最好的办法，她和对手比进攻是缺在了自身身体条件上，但防守她无敌，完全没在怕的。

金容仙稍微有点体力不支了，连续的闪避和卸力消耗很大，不过……她胳膊蹭了蹭带血的唇角，笑了。

那个笑很明亮，那种骄傲和自信就自然而然的，发射出迷人的魅力。这一下把文星伊给看呆了。

金容仙笑，是因为对手的体力早就……被透支光了。

没人看出来，连裁判也没有，只有她，非常清楚对手强撑的理由，但是。她三步并两步冲到对手面前，起跳，抬腿，脚背甩在对手的太阳穴上，速度快到根本来不及反应。

这脚还的是第二回合对手给她肋骨的一脚。

金容仙特别高兴打野拳不用戴头盔。

她收腿站稳，吐掉护齿，用牙咬开拳套的尼龙扣，头也不回地抬开弹力护栏下场。

身后传来裁判的“3，2，1”和一声哨声。

全场再次沸腾，当然，也有各样的脏话和痛哭的声音。

文星伊急忙往金容仙离开的方向望去，只看见休息室关闭的门和被拉上的帘子。

不过文星伊不急，今晚她是最大的赢家，她砸下去的钱翻了五十倍拿回来，有三成是金容仙的，马上她们就能见面了。

金容仙被两名医护人员围着，非常仔细检查伤口，不少地方都有青紫。

不过她自己清楚，除了累之外，她没有什么大问题。这种比赛强度甚至还没有当初冲击金腰带的大。毕竟再身经百战的老将，也终归是老了，伤病缠身能打出什么好水平。

金容仙打拳用脑子，经验再多也比不过天生的应变。

金容仙揉着自己的脸颊，突然想起打拳打一半瞥到一个长的特别好看的女生，让她走神差点被对手击中。紫色长发的美女，穿的很休闲，那么看一眼还有点儿帅。

没记错的话她好像是下注压了自己。

“赫丞哥，那个第一排中间那个女生压了我多少注？”金容仙转头问自己的教练。

“好像是一百注。”

金容仙挑了挑眉，哦？“那我得好好感谢她。”

文星伊百无聊赖坐在贵宾室玩手机，一夜暴富的感觉是挺不错。拳场的经理告诉她第二天就能把奖金送到她的账户，她看一眼手表，距离第二天还有半个小时。

嗯，不急。

金容仙刚到门口就看见气定神闲翘着二郎腿玩手机的文星伊。

这么近距离一看才发现人是真的好看，让万年不主动撩人的金容仙动了心思。同类人是能够感觉到相同的气质的，她觉得以她的眼神绝对不会看错。

啧，我的菜。

金容仙但凡出手就没有不成功的道理。

她都不知道自己把文星伊迷到了还是文星伊把她迷得七荤八素的，自己凑上凑上去……她就记得刚刚在贵宾室见面的两个人，因为她擦着未干的头发直接坐到文星伊大腿上而被带到现在这辆车上。

文星伊难得叫一次家里的司机，主要是从这里出去排面还是要的。

“去洗澡了？”文星伊捻着金容仙湿发的发尾，指尖上挂上了水珠，都是成年人，金容仙什么意思她当然懂。

“打完都会洗，一身汗味我自己受不了。”金容仙也趁着洗澡的间隙了解了一下文星伊。

是个编舞家，挺出名的，还是那种编不好舞就会被抓回去继承家业的大小姐。

难怪，一下注就是十倍的压。

“这么相信我能赢？”

“因为你好看。”所以才压你的。

“要去哪？”

“威斯利奥。”

金容仙小声念叨，直接说酒店不就行了。

“什么？”

“没，”金容仙吹了声口哨，“唱歌呢。”

文星伊刷开房间门就搂住了金容仙。一瞬间两个人就唇齿相接，文星伊把金容仙按在门后的壁橱柜门上，吻的难舍难分。

文星伊最后咬了一口舌尖放开金容仙。

脱开外套就要进浴室，才踏进一只脚就被金容仙给拽住了。

“乖，我先洗澡。”

“没关系。”金容仙抓着文星伊的手臂就往床上甩，她力气很大，文星伊直接被金容仙压在了床上 ，“你再洗一次出来我又睡着了。”

“小姑奶奶你终于想起来你认识我了？”文星伊笑了，左手正在解金容仙衣服上的扣子，右手扶着金容仙的腰。

“我们那次完全是意外，酒吧里谁也不认识谁，我都不知道你跳舞的。”金容仙拍开文星伊的手。

文星伊也不继续，反倒开始解自己的衬衣扣子，从最顶上那颗开始，一颗一颗解得特别慢：“我也不知道你还是个女拳皇。”

金容仙被文星伊这个动作搞得欲火中烧，撩人也不带她这样的！

文星伊就这样不紧不慢地解着衬衣扣子，解到腰腹的时候她突然用力往上顶了顶：“往下坐一点，压住塞在裤子里的衣服了。”

金容仙白眼一翻，靠！

她直接扒开文星伊的衬衣，连带着最后两枚扣子一期被扯开了。

“想坐上面动？”文星伊撩开金容仙的裙摆，大腿的肌肉意外的柔软，她突然后悔上次没好好捏几下。

金容仙脸部爆红，两只手捂上了文星伊的嘴。

文星伊右手一开始抓着金容仙的左手腕，然后绕到了手掌，又转上，一路滑进了金容仙的袖子里，轻轻的在大臂内侧划着圈。

金容仙抖了一下把手收回来。

文星伊借机把金容仙压回身下：“没做过一就不要抢着在上面还无动于衷，心痒的不是你。”

文星伊有些急，她掀开金容仙的裙子就往底下探，才摸到内裤就感受到了湿濡，她拨开那层布，往更里的地方探去，她俯下身亲吻金容仙，然后才开口：“我收回我的话，心痒的不只你一个。”

金容仙双手交叉放在脸上，她现在像颗红苹果，上床之前行为再大胆，上了床之后也怂的不行。还害羞，她丢脸丢大发了。

“宝贝，我等不及了。”文星伊用空闲的的手掐了一下金容仙的腰。

金容仙一缩，伸手揽住文星伊：“你经常把它戴在身上？”

“不是，是知道今天要见你。”文星伊的裤链刚才就被被金容仙拉开了。

“好……那就干死我吧。”

于是她一个挺身，金容仙在她耳边呜咽了一声，带着让人难以自持的诱惑力。文星伊感觉自己也要忍不住了，摩擦过敏感点那点两边都是极致的舒爽。

越来越快的节奏，发丝顺着汗水流下的痕迹在脸颊，文星伊感到小腹部位有一团燃烧的火，肌肤相亲时两人都抖得厉害。

她们交缠着，像是明天就要永别了一般紧紧相拥着不肯放手，摩擦带来的刺激感仿佛在脑海中炸出了烟花。

高潮快到来的时候金容仙已经抖得不行了，极度的快感让她意乱情迷，嘴里的叫喊也不受控了。

文星伊真是要爱死身下人放荡又纯情的模样，她只想一遍一遍的询问金容仙“舒服吗”“那就大声点”，让金容仙在她身下混乱到难以自持。

文星伊腰部一挺将身下的器物再次推送了进去：“嗯――”

金容仙和文星伊在高潮接吻，给了彼此最即时的回馈，她们颤抖着抱在一起，吐息都在彼此耳畔。

文星伊摸索着撩开金容仙额前的发丝，亲亲吻了一下金容仙眼角的眉下痣。

“咱们在一起吧。”金容仙还闭着眼，呼吸不够顺畅。

“你说什么？”文星伊愣了一秒。

“我说，试试吧，咱们在一起吧。”金容仙睁开眼说了第二遍。

“……好。”文星伊没想到她们在一起的告白就是这么一个场面。

“我想试试在上面。”金容仙得寸进尺。

“那下次借我小裙子。”文星伊嘴上答应了。

金容仙震惊地转头看向文星伊，但被人咬住了嘴唇：“还早，再来一次。”

“唔！”金容仙觉得自己这是被诈了。

――end――――


End file.
